


Halfsleeper

by RichTr



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blind Miller, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 07:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12127881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichTr/pseuds/RichTr
Summary: ...Он смотрит в черноту, которая простирается перед невидящими глазами. Миллер думает о многом, пытаясь игнорировать странную тревогу, которая пускает корни глубоко внутрь его сознания. Еще одно гнетущее чувство ему подавить или попросту выкинуть из головы не удается. А именно -- чувство собственной беспомощности.





	Halfsleeper

Миллеру страшно. Впервые за долгое время гнетущая апатия и готовность к любым страданиям исчезают, растворяясь в нагретом солнцем песке и едком газе, который до тошноты забирается в легкие. Тело, все испещренное ссадинами, нестерпимо ноет, особенно сейчас, когда он безвольной тряпичной куклой повисает на плечах своего спасителя. Миллер старается не шевелиться, чтобы свести обоюдные неудобства к минимуму. 

Отряд Черепов он видел лишь однажды, и уже тогда, наблюдая за их приближением, их быстрыми, нечеловеческими движениями, Каз чувствовал, как страх и стойкое отвращение к неестественным существам закрадывается в сознание. Сейчас же панику предотвращало только то, что он больше не мог их видеть. Перед глазами, ставшими теперь бесполезными, царила исключительная темнота. Он пытался отогнать навязчивые видения их резких скачков из одного места в другое, но получалось это тщетно. Сознание понемногу ускользнуло от него, когда терпеть боль и такое количество стрессовых факторов стало невыносимо. 

Приходит в себя он от того, что его буквально закидывают в вертолет. Холодный металл пола приятно холодит израненное тело. Распространяющаяся по нему слабость похожа на дремоту, из которой его выводят, с силой встряхивая за плечи. Он, подчиняясь рефлексам, хватается за руку спасителя и отмечает про себя, что рука состоит вовсе не из плоти и крови. Босс не убирает руки и не отстраняется, а только успокоительно берет его за плечо, то ли приводя в себя, то ли отмечая собственное присутствие. Последнее же было возможно, только если он вдруг понял, что Миллер больше не зряч. Как бы то ни было, факт того, что его с такой заботой приводят в чувство, приятно колет Каза куда-то, где должно быть сердце, которое сейчас колотится, будто после длительного марш-броска. На считанные минуты воцаряется недвижимое молчание, и пусть Миллер не видит, но интуитивно чувствует на себе внимательный взгляд. 

Полет длится долго, достаточно долго чтобы Каз немного пришел в себя и оживился. Расположившись на полу у распахнутой двери вертолета, он чувствует, как пронзительно-ледяной ветер треплет одежду и холодит кожу. Босс молча сидит напротив, то ли погрузившись в мысли, то ли попросту задремав.

Когда же их разговор все-таки начинается, Миллер вновь не может сдержать нахлынувших эмоций и разражается громкой гневной тирадой, вскакивая с места, насколько позволяет ноющее тело и собственная инвалидность. Снова вцепляясь в Босса, на это раз, за плечо. Сдержанное и успокоительное прикосновение механической руки куда-то к ребрам лишь больше распаляет его. Миллеру нравится, что его слушают. Прислушиваются. 

Когда его лицо оказывается слишком близко к лицу Босса, настолько, что он может почувствовать его спокойное дыхание, Каз и не думает прерывать речь. Об этой тысяче случайных сближений он сейчас и не думает, поглощенный возвышенной речью. 

***

 

Комнаты на базе никогда не отличались особой роскошью, но сейчас, после всего произошедшего, даже обычная жесткая кровать кажется ему самым уютным местом на свете. Рядом с койкой величественно возвышается капельница с каким-то лекарством, от которого горит сначала вена, в которую поступает жидкость, а после жар расползается по всему телу. 

Он смотрит в черноту, которая простирается перед невидящими глазами. Миллер думает о многом, пытаясь игнорировать странную тревогу, которая пускает корни глубоко внутрь его сознания. Еще одно гнетущее чувство ему подавить или попросту выкинуть из головы не удается. А именно -- чувство собственной беспомощности. Встань он сейчас с кровати -- и тут же Казухира Миллер станет не способнее новорожденного щенка. Одна эта мысль вселяет в него отчаянье, которое вот-вот перейдет в абсолютную безысходность. Вся эта безумная смесь угнетает и без того ошалевший рассудок, приводя его в смятение. Каз удивляется тому, как был уверен в собственных словах, сказанным в вертолете, о мести и возрождении. Кто-кто уж будет возрождать Псов, но явно не он. Слепой и потерявший конечности, он ни на что не годится. 

Но собственное протестующее достоинство заставляет его сесть на кровати, одной рукой взявшись за капельницу. Невероятная слабость пронизывает, кажется, каждую клеточку тела, мешая даже элементарным движениям. Бездумно и наугад вынимая иглу из руки, он нащупывает крохотный вентиль на трубке, уходящей вверх и перекрывает его. Наугад вытягивая руку за костылем, стоящим около кровати, прислоненным к столу, он перебирает в голове варианты того, что может произойти. 

Первые несколько секунд в стоячем положении даются на удивление легко, и Миллер даже слегка приободряется, но тут же захлестнувшая его волна прежней слабости и тошноты заставляет его осесть на пол. Такой поворот событий едва не доводит его до слез, да еще больше масла в огонь подливает осознание того, что человек, воевавший в горячих точках, сейчас сидит на полу и не может даже подняться, слепой и жалкий.

Хуже этого унизительного положения может быть только звук открывшейся двери. Каз поворачивает голову в его сторону, готовясь к расспросам про произошедшее. Но вместо этого уже через пару секунд его поднимают на руки и тут же осторожно опускают на кровать. Он слышит тихие слова, вопрошающие о том, зачем он вставал, но предпочитает не отвечать. Вместо этого он наугад утыкается в плечо Джону, комкая в руке его воротник. Миллер нисколько не удивляется, когда в ответ оказывается крепко прижат к теплому телу. 

Проходит минута. Или десять. 

Миллер осторожно обнимает Джона за шею, удивляясь тому, как хорошо его присутствие воздействует на содержание мыслей. Когда же его снова укладывают, бережно, но настойчиво, он поддается и чувствует, что Босс ложится рядом. Тишина больше не похожа на ту, что была во время его одиночества. И темнота перед глазами будто слегка расступается, становясь не такой враждебной. Прижимаясь к нему крепче, Миллер больше не задумывается ни о чем, позволяя голове отдохнуть от мрачных осознаний. Он чуть подается вперед, вновь наугад целуя и попадая куда-то чуть ниже скулы. Реакцией на это становится тихий смешок, отчего Миллер еще больше чувствует себя влюбленной школьницей. Будто и не он какие-то пару десятков минут назад едва не умер от разочарования в себе. 

Впервые за долгое время сон подступает не от полного изнеможения. Чувствуя теплое, размеренное дыхание Джона на своей коже, он расслабляется и закрывает глаза.


End file.
